Souffrance
by Soul of Nemesis
Summary: Sam l'a trompée. Alyssa lui pardonnera-t-elle ?


**SOUFFRANCE**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

**Note** : Alors c'est un peu particulier ! C'est Sam Winchester avec une fille nommée Alyssa, sortie tout droit de mon imagination avec qui il a une relation, et c'est compliqué ! Je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il retourne ^^

* * *

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Sam ? Pourquoi ?

Elle demandait ça avec tellement de tristesse, de haine et de colère. Ses joues étaient noyées par les larmes et devenaient couleur feu. Ses mains venaient se mêler à ses cheveux bruns et sa bouche tremblait par les sanglots.

- Je t'en supplie Gabriella calme toi.

Elle le regardait, le fixait. Ses yeux noisettes auraient pu le tuer s'ils avaient été des fusils. Malgré les larmes qui les remplissait, elle portait un regard méprisant. Elle se reprit et arrêta de pleurer. Elle s'approcha de lui et bien qu'il avait une tête et demie de plus qu'elle, elle l'attrapa par la chemise et serra fort ses poignets pour mieux l'empoigner.

- Me calmer ! Après ce que tu m'as fait…

Les sanglots étaient de nouveau de la partie, mais elle n'en n'avait pas encore fini avec lui. Elle serra un peu plus fort et il n'osa se débattre. Il savait qu'il était en faute. L'erreur de sa vie c'était ce qu'il avait fait ce fameux soir. Comment pouvoir se regarder en face après ça…

- Tu m'as trahie Sam ! Tu m'as souillée ! Le jour où t'as couché avec cette pute tu as tout perdu. Je maudit Dean qu'il m'ait présenté à toi !

Il l'a prit par les épaules. Elle baissa la tête pour éviter son regard lui demandant pardon. Elle ne pouvait lui accorder, du moins pas encore… des épaules il monta ses mains jusqu'à sa tête pour mieux la voir. Elle pouvait sentir leurs moiteurs sur ses joues chaudes. La résistance… comme si elle l'avait mit en marche tout à coup, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait réussi à résister à ses petits yeux verdâtres qui l'a regardait amoureusement. Oui il l'a regardait encore amoureusement malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Avec remords, regrets. Mais il l'aimait encore ça c'était certain.

- Gaby écoute moi. Je sais que j'ai fauté, j'ai tout foiré même mais tu peux pas partir, tu peux pas me faire ça. Je t'aime tellement…

- Et tu m'aimais aussi quand tu étais entre les cuisses de cette fille ? demanda-t-elle avec hargne.

Sam ne su quoi répondre. Forcément qu'elle avait raison… ou tort il ne savait plus. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Lui-même se demandait encore comment il avait pu en arriver là. Comment d'une sortie avec Dean, il s'était retrouvé à coucher avec la serveuse du bar. Et l'alcool. Pourquoi en boire autant. Il a même le souvenir que Dean lui avait dit d'arrêter. Pourquoi continuer alors que son aîné se montrer raisonnable et lui dictait de l'être aussi. La dispute. Tout ça venait de là… la dispute d'hier après midi entre lui et Gabriella. Elle voulait passer la soirée avec moi repensa-t-il. Et il passa la soirée avec son frère… La dispute en tête, un verre en entraînant un autre, il se laissa aller avec cette fille qu'il appela deux fois Gaby en lui faisant l'amour. L'amour… il se souvient d'avoir ressenti une grande douleur intérieure lorsqu'il atteint le summum de son plaisir. Le regard de cette fille satisfaite, ayant eu ce qu'elle voulait. Mais lui était-ce bien ce qu'il voulait ? Pourtant il l'avait fait ! Il avait pris cette chambre avec cette fille, lui avait fait l'amour… deux fois. Deux fois durant lesquelles il végétait. Endolori par l'alcool mais assez excité pour faire l'amour à une autre femme que la sienne. Et quand il rentra chez lui, le sourire de Gabriella lui demandant pardon pour la dispute le fit chavirer. Il ne pouvait lui mentir. Il savait que ça virerait au clash, mais il lui devait la vérité. Il l'aimait trop pour lui mentir mais peut être pas assez pour lui être fidèle.

- Gaby cette fille… cette fille. Si tu savais ce que je regrettes.

- Tu peux pas me dire ça Sam. Pas maintenant ! Pas après ce que t'as fait ! Me dit pas que c'était juste sexuel. C'est faux !

- Si c'est vrai je peux te le jurer ! Cette fille n'est rien à côté de ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je t'aime Gabriella, comme j'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu es ma raison de vivre.

Il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle baissait les yeux. Elle avait du mal à résister. Tout ce qu'il lui disait lui faisait à la fois tellement de bien mais aussi tellement mal. Elle l'aimait. D'un amour passionné, fusionnel. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait lui pardonner.

- Gaby tu m'as laissé entrer dans ta vie. Le seul homme qui a pris ton cœur. Ton corps. Ton âme. Reste avec moi Gaby. Si tu as encore de l'amour pour moi reste avec moi…

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent de pleurer. Elle le dévisageait. Elle l'aurait embrassé dans une autre situation. Peut être que c'est-ce qu'elle allait faire. Leurs fronts vinrent se rencontrer. Leurs nez se frôlèrent. Leurs souffles saccadés se mélangèrent. Un sentiment de pardon envahi le corps de Gabriella. D'autres sentiments vinrent s'ajouter. La colère, la haine, l'envie mais le pire c'était l'amour. L'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'effacer en un clin d'œil. Son cœur se serra. Comment pouvait-elle encore l'aimer alors qu'il venait de la trahir. L'amour était une torture pensa-t-elle.

- Dis moi le encore Sam.

Elle appuyait un plus son front contre le sien. Elle le regardait le suppliant du regard de lui dire encore.

- Je t'aime Gabriella.

- Sers moi ! Sers moi fort !

Il l'enlaça et elle se blottit contre son torse. Cette chaleur les évanouis presque. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle ne s'y refusa pas. Bien au contraire. Elle offrit un baiser sucré mais tout aussi hargneux. Il l'a porta tout à coup dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre. L'antre de leur amour. D'un vif coup de pied il en ouvrit la porte tout en continuant de la porter. Il l'a plaqua sauvagement contre le mur et tout en douceur fit glisser ses mains sous la jupe de la jeune femme. Elle le laissa faire, se délectant de cette emprise qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle. Elle lui déboutonna son jean et il glissa à ses pieds. Ils se regardèrent et en une fraction seconde ils savaient de quoi ils avaient envie. Se donner l'un à l'autre. Avec toute la haine, la rage, la colère et l'amour que ça pouvait engendrer, ils commencèrent à faire l'amour contre le mur pour ensuite finir sur le lit. Ils s'adonnèrent plusieurs fois de suite, sans se dire un mot. Ils se regardaient, s'interrogeaient du regard. Elle l'aimait, le détestait et l'aimait la seconde d'après.

Six heures du matin. L'aube tarde à venir. La nuit à été courte et assez mouvementée. Elle était nue sur le lit et lui aussi. Il dormait et elle réfléchissait. Elle se mit sur le côté et l'observa. Il était sur le ventre et lui laisser comme vision une croupe assidue où ses mains auraient bien aimé se perdre mais il était hors de question. Elle avait déjà bien trop failli cette nuit. L'envie de l'embrasser était présente mais elle s'y refusa. Elle se leva vraiment très doucement et s'habilla. D'un geste désespéré elle prit le sac qu'elle avait préparé quand elle avait décidé plus tôt de partir. Prête à partir elle le regarda une dernière fois. Qu'il était beau… elle aurait sûrement du mal à l'oublier. Oh oui elle aurait du mal à l'oublier c'est certain. Mais nul ne pouvait abuser d'elle ainsi. Même l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. D'une main hésitante elle enclencha la porte et l'entrouvrit. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et le regarda encore une seconde. Une seconde durant laquelle les larmes vinrent chevauchées ses joues si frêles et douloureuses. Elle regarda en face d'elle et prit le large. Sam qui avait sentit un souffle sur son corps leva la tête. Il ne pu voir que la veste de Gabriella bouger au rythme de l'air quand elle claqua la porte. Il comprit alors qu'elle venait tout simplement de lui dire adieu.


End file.
